Alaric and Meredith
The relationship between Meredith Fell and Alaric Saltzman started when Alaric was taken to the hospital in The New Deal. Season Three In The New Deal, after being hit by a car (Tony) and returning to life, a few hours after the incident something happens, that the ring can not heal his wounds. Jeremy and Elena transported him to hospital, Elena calls Damon to give his blood and heal Alaric's wounds. After being cured, Alaric, Dr. Fell shows up and wonders why Alaric is on his feet, even though the wounds were severe. Alaric thanks her for helping him and Dr. Fell offers him to call her Meredith. Then she speculates that he might have a guardian angel or has made a pact with Devil. Alaric says that it's a little bit of both and leaves. In Our Town, Alaric finds Meredith on the feast of foundation, she directly reveals that she knows of the existence of vampires which shocks Alaric at the time, Later outside the founder party she got into argument with her ex-boyfriend, which was broken up by Alaric, before leaving he warn Alaric that Meredith is psycho, she thanked Alaric before leaving, after being paged, later that night Meredith ran into Alaric at the grill both of them were depressed, because Alaric dropped Jeremy to the airport while she lost a patient. In The Ties That Bind, the two had lunch at Mystic Grill. Later she revealed her secret: she hates when patient dies so she cheats. In return, he told her his secret, that he is a vampire hunter and has a ring. After that they kiss, but Elena interrupts them. In All My Children, Alaric is with her in the Grill, having a date. After Damon called Alaric, Meredith suggests he's still thinking she's the murder. When Kol wants to seduce Meredith, Alaric stops him get rude by neutralizing him. After Alaric got pushed by Klaus, Meredith takes him to her apartment. She examines him and tells him not to worry about Elena. Later, Alaric wakes up in the night, taking some medicine. As Meredith is sleeping he finds some papers about Bill Forbes and also weapon that was used to kill him. Meredith then said he was not supposed to see this and shoots at him. In 1912, Meredith calls the police and has Alaric arrested, saying he came at her with a knife, and Sheriff Forbes says Meredith healed him with vampire blood. She accused Meredith of the town's murders, but drops all charges, and gives evidence supporting his innocence. Later that night, she comes over to Elena's house and explains that Alaric really is the killer and he's going crazy. In Break On Through, It seems that Alaric and Meredith have started dating. She treats Alaric at the hospital and says that he is fine as far as medically. They go to the Wickery Bridge construction site with Damon until he leaves them to talk to Sage. Back at Elena's house, Meredith, Elena and Alaric get news from Caroline stating that Bonnie and Abby could help him but they need something that he used to wear before he put the ring on. He says his wedding ring and then both him and Elena look sympathetically at Meredith since she is his new girlfriend. After his bad alter ego comes inside of him he attacks her and stabs her leg with a knife. Luckily Stefan and Elena arrive to stop him. Stefan and Elena find a bloody, unconscious Meredith so Stefan heals her with his blood. The next morning Alaric wakes up to his normal self and Damon tries to joke around with him but Alaric only seemed to care about where was Meredith. Damon stopped laughing and told him she's gonna be fine. Alaric angrily signs. Quotes Season Three :Meredith: Mr. Saltzman. What are you doing up? You should be resting. :Alaric: Uh. I'm more of a walk-it-off kind of guy. Ahem. Do I need to sign something? :Meredith: Internal hemorrhaging, 3 broken ribs, and a severe concussion. I have no idea how you´re on your feet right now, but I need to run some more tests. :Alaric: Actually, I have someplace I need to be. But thank you, Doctor... :Meredith: Fell. But the patients who follow my advice get to call me Meredith. :Alaric: Well, I appreciate your help, Dr. Fell. :Meredith: Mr. Saltzman... What is your secret? Guardian angel, or did you sell your soul to the devil? :Alaric: Little of both? :-- The New Deal. ---- :Alaric: Do you want anything else? A Beer? :Meredith: I'd love one but I've got rounds in 15 minutes, and a drunk doctor is a bad doctor. :Alaric: Well, depends on how kind of drunk you are. :Meredith: Angry.Thanks for lunch. :Alaric: Yeah, sure. So......next time dinner? :Meredith: Yeah,it would be great. :Alaric: Cool. Take care. :Meredith: Bye. Thanks. :-- The Ties That Bind. Gallery 3X10-01.jpg tumblr_lxie00YkD81r5bhv2o1_500.jpg M11.png tvd-recap-the-ties-that-bind-57.png tvd-recap-the-ties-that-bind-59.png tumblr_lxxtyuIUDZ1qg0ysvo1_r1_500.gif 312VampireDiaries1295.jpg Alaric and Meredith.jpg Alaric- Break On Through 0615.jpg BOT (14).jpg Alaric-and-Meredith-3x11-alaric-and-meredith-28288863-500-281.gif Alaric-and-meredith-alaric-and-meredith-30457812-500-281.jpg tumblr_m5lzacd4OL1r5bhv2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6p1x4pN2Q1r3qdibo8_250.gif Trivia *In the books, Meredith and Alaric have a relationship, starting in the novel "Fury", but in the series, Alaric meets Meredith for half of Season 3. See Also Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship